yuragisoufandomcom-20200214-history
Sagiri Ameno/Relationship
Residents of Yuragi-sou Yunohana Yuuna A fellow resident and a friend. She met her when she moved into the Yuragi Inn when she was 14. It is only until Ouga's visit that Sagiri realizes that Yunna yield the spirits of Tenko and even Garandou's due to the fact that they shared the same spirit ripple. Nevertheless, Sagari still protects Yunna from Ouga by claiming that it wasn't Yunna's wish despite the ghost's relationship with the evil entity. Fuyuzora Kogarashi Kogarashi is a new male resident of Yuragi-sou and her schoolmate in Yukemuri High School. Initially, Sagiri disliked him as she often threatening him if he does any sexual harassment towards any other residents at residents of Yuragi-sou. She has a tendency to assume he as at fault whenever something perverted happens and attacks him, though he is almost always a victim of misfortune in these circumstances. After warming up to him, however, she gradually realizes that they really are accidents, and stops threatening him. She is also well-aware of Oboro's frequent attempts to seduce Kogarashi. In recent chapters, there has been a fair amount of evidence that suggests that Sagiri is developing her feelings for Kogarashi. In Chapter 136, She come in terms of her feelings towards Kogarashi and confesses her love while fighting. In Chapter 138, she says she loves him and wants Kogarashi to be her husband, which surprised Hibari, Urara and Kogarashi himself Arahabaki Nonko Is a female resident of Yuragi -sou. Her initial mission 3 years ago was to monitor her but after an incident, she becomes friends with Yuuna and her. In spite of that, Sagiri constantly complains about his personality with little modesty, perverted and relaxed. When I was going to be Kogarashi's tutor on the day of the orientation, when she showed a mature and elegant personality, she asked him to stay that way forever. Demon Slaying Ninja Army Urakata Urara Urara is Sagiri's mission control in the Demon Slaying Ninja Army and classmate in Yukemuri High School. Family Ameno Hibari Hibari is Sagiri's cousin who is not only a fellow kunoichi like her, but also her former classmate. She leads a somewhat one-sided rivalry with her cousin. But it has been shown at times, as in medical tests, that she can respond to that healthy antagonism Ameno Shigure Shigure is the grandmother to Sagiri and Hibari. Shigure reveals in chapter 135 that Sagiri lives with her since 5 years. Even though he respects and loves her, he may be ashamed when she talks about engaging with Kogarashi. In chapter 137 and 138 of the manga, it has been shown that she loves her granddaughters as she protected Sagiri after defeating Shakuhito Yoinozaka. She also hears Sagiri's confession about wanting to marry Kogarashi, which makes her happy Yukemuri High Chisaki Miyazaki Sagiri and Chisaki are friends but Sagiri is known to get jealous of Chisaki due to her believing Chisaki is more beautiful and feminine than her. Other Makyouin Ouga The former 6th Yatahagane and Kogarashi's master who turned into a ghost after her death for 100 years during her battle against Garandou. It has been shown that Sagiri respects Ouga's abilities. To the point that, with a lesson from this, she created a technique with which she defeated Shakuhito Yoinozaka. Someone who has 5 million units of spiritual powerCategory:Relationship